bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferdinand (film)
Ferdinand is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama film produced by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation and directed by Carlos Saldanha and It stars John Cena and Kate McKinnon. The film was released on December 15, 2017 in 3D and 2D. the film recived generally positive reviews from critics. But recived mixed reviews from audiences. it also under-preformed at the box office, grossing 211$ million worldwide against its 111$ million budget. the film was based off the 1930s book "the story of Ferdinand" Plot In Spain, a bullfight training area called Casa del Toro harbors a bull calf named Ferdinand, who is ridiculed by his fellow bulls for being non-confrontational and his tendency to smell and protect flowers. Ferdinand runs away from Casa del Toro after his dad fails to return after coming back from a bullfight he was picked for. He eventually winds up at a florist's farm and is adopted by the owner Juan and his daughter, Nina with whom he shares a bond with, he often annoys the family's pet Old English Sheepdog, Paco. Cast * John Cena as Ferdinand, a bull * Colin H. Murphy as Young Ferdinand * Kate McKinnon as Lupe, a goat * Anthony Anderson as Bones, a bull * Nile Daz as young Bones * Bobby Cannavale as Valiente, a bull and Valiente’s father * Jack Gore as young Valiente * Peyton Manning as Guapo, a bull * Jet Jurgensmeyer as young Guapo * David Tennant as Angus, a Scottish bull, originally from Scotland * Gina Rodriguez as Una, a hedgehog * Daveed Diggs as Dos, a hedgehog * Gabriel ”Fluffy" Iglesias as Cuatro, a hedgehog * Miguel Ángel Silvestre as El Primero , a matador * Flula Borg as Hans, a horse * Boris Kodjoe as Klaus, a horse * Sally Phillips as Greta, a horse * Jerrod Carmichael as Paco, a dog * Karla Martínez as Isabella, the Village Mom * Raúl Esparza as Moreno * Lily Day as Nina, the original owner of Ferdinand and Paco * Juanes as Juan, the father of Nina * Jeremy Sisto as Raf, the father of Ferdinand Development In 2011, it was reported that 20th Century Fox acquired the rights to the story to adapt it into a CGI feature film with Carlos Saldanha attached to direct it. It was released on December 15, 2017, opening against Star Wars - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. The first teaser trailer was released on March 28, 2017 and was shown in front of The Boss Baby, and the second Trailer Release On June 14, 2017 In front of Cars 3 . The third trailer release on September 20, 2017 in front of The Lego Ninjago Movie. Release Ferdinand was going to be released on December 22nd 2017, but was pushed back to December 15th 2017. Trivia *This is the first Blue Sky Studios film to have John Cena voice a character. *''Ferdinand'' is the third Blue Sky Studios film in which the main character begins at a young age (the first was Robots and Rio). *''Ferdinand is the sixth Blue Sky Studios to use human characters, after ''Ice Age, Rio, Epic, Rio 2 and The Peanuts Movie. *It is the fifth film from Blue Sky to be directed by Carlos Saldanha, after Ice Age: The Meltdown, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Rio, and Rio 2. * This is Blue Sky Studios' 12th feature film. *It is the fourth Blue Sky film to be based on a book, after Horton Hears a Who!, Epic, and The Peanuts Movie. *It is the first Blue Sky film to be nominated for an Academy Award nomination for Best Animated Feature since Ice Age in 2002. *It is the eighth film from Blue Sky to attain a PG rating, after Ice Age, Robots, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Epic and Ice Age: Collision Course. *Ferdinand will be released on DVD & Blu-Ray on March 13, 2018. *This is the second Blue Sky Studios DVD to release in March after The Peanuts Movie. *With the running time of 108 minutes, this is the longest Blue Sky Studios film in history. *With the announcement of The Walt Disney Company (which previously produced it own adaptation of Ferdinand the Bull as an animated short back in 1938) planning to purchase most of 21st Century Fox (including 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios), it is currently unknown if this might be the last Blue Sky Studios to be released by 20th Century Fox through themselves. If so, then future Blue Sky Studios films from ''Spies in Disguise'' onwards may be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. *The Australian Home Media release for DVD & Blue Ray adaptions have had three scenes removed from the film. One: The Saw from the Slaughterhouse. Two: Revival of the Bunny during the car chase (Maquina - Defibrillator). Three: During the Bull Fight in the arena with the Matador El Primero. Videos Ferdinand Official Trailer HD FOX Family|Trailer #1 Ferdinand Official Trailer HD FOX Family-1|Trailer #2 Ferdinand Official Trailer HD Fox Family|Trailer #3 Ferdinand - Tv Spot 2|TV Spot #1 Ferdinand Tv Spot 3 - Complex|TV Spot #2 Ferdinand "Bull in a China Shop" Clip FOX Family|Movie Clip #1 Ferdinand "Weird is the New Normal" Clip 20th Century FOX|Movie Clip #2 Ferdinand "The World's Biggest Pet" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|"World's Biggest Pet" TV Spot #3 Ferdinand "You Seem Fun" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|"You Seem Fun" TV Spot #4 Ferdinand "Mama Like That" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|"Mama Like That" TV Spot #5 Ferdinand Tv Spot 7 - Family|TV Spot #6 Ferdinand "The Beloved Classic Comes to Life" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|TV Spot #7 Ferdinand Tv Spot 9 - Part Dreamer|TV Spot #8 Ferdinand "Two Friends, One Amazing Adventure" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|TV Spot #9 Ferdinand "Filthy Hedgehogs" Clip 20th Century FOX|Movie Clip #3 Ferdinand "Watch Me" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|TV Spot #10 Gallery The_Story of Ferdinand-1.jpg|The book in which Ferdinand is based on Ferdinand-Movie.jpg File:Ferdinand-blue-sky-logo.jpg Ferdinand nn.jpg Lupe.jpg Ferdinand the bull.jpg mimimim.jpg download.jpg Ferdinando.jpg Ferdinand-0.jpg coisas mais fofas.jpg|They do not tire of being cute una.jpg una.jpg 5C21F64A-0DB9-4814-9612-DE9FEF7E40F3.jpeg|DVD cover Credits Directed by: Carlos Saldanha Produced by: John Davis and Lisa Marie Stetler Produced by: Lori Forte, p.g.a. and Bruce Anderson, p.g.a. Executive Producer: Chris Wedge Screenplay by: Robert B. Baird, Tim Federle and Brad Copeland Screen Story by: Ron Burch, David Kidd and Don Rhymer Based on the book The Story of Ferdinand by: Munro Leaf and Robert Lawson Music by: John Powell Production Designer: Thomas Cardone Edited by: Harry Hitner Sequences Director: Galen T. Chu Music Supervisior: Julianne Jordan Casting by: Christian Kaplan, CSACategory:2017 Movies Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:PG-Rated films Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films scored by John Powell Category:Based On Category:Films produced by Bruce Anderson Category:Films produced by Lori Forte Category:Films produced by Lisa Marie Stetler Category:Films directed by Carlos Saldanha Category:Films executive produced by Chris Wedge Category:Films written by Tim Federele Category:Spin-offs Category:Movies Category:Movies without opening credits